If I Was In The Akatsuki
by AnnaRobsZombies
Summary: One night in Konoha, Anna Iato gets bored. She comes up with a plan. Infiltrate the Akatsuki, and make their lives a living hell. With her friend GB, thats EXACTLY what they do. T for Hidan later
1. The Idea

**A; HEY! ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE! I don own Naruto…thought I wish I owned the Akatsuki.**

It was a warm night in Konoha, as usual. IS IT EVER COLD HERE? I dunno. Anyway, I was laying in my bed, ATTEMPTING to go to sleep, key word being, ATTEMPTING.

I was one of those people who were easily bored, and I haven't pulled a single prank in a week!

_Its official, I REALLY don't wanna be here._ I thought.

_**I am in agreement with you there, LETS GO GET INTO SOME TROUBLE!**_ My Inner, Teya, suggested.

_But what can we do? We cant just go around Konoha at…midnight, pulling pranks!_ I told her. Teya huffed.

_**What we need, is a new victim. The people in Konoha are WAY to easily fooled. We need someone who is HARD to trick, someone who will be expecting something, but is still surprised when we do it someone like…..THE AKATSUKI!**_ She said evily.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Hey? You ok in here?" My sister, Kohara, asked tiredly. I nodded. "Mmkay" She said, and left.

"Why would you even suggest that?" I whisper-yelled.

_**BECAUSE! The Akatsuki are hard core criminals-**_

_EXACTLY WHY I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM!_ I interrupted her.

_**DON'T INTERRUPT ME!**_ She yelled. _**Now, AS I WAS SAYING, The Akatsuki are hard core criminals, and if we can successfully pull pranks on them, we will be the WORLDS GREATEST PRANKSTERS! Mabey we can have Naruto help us come up with ideas!**_

I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

_I'll call him in the morning._

**A: Yeah, its short! Don't worry, the chapters will be longer! I promise!**

**XDXDXDXDXD!**


	2. Telling Naruto, Leaving With GB

**A: Haha! No ownage of ANYBODY but Anna.**

**The Next Morning**

_Ring! Ring! Ri-_

"_Hello?"_ Naruto answered

"YO!" I chimed.

"_Oh! Hey Anna! Whats up_?" He asked.

"Look up and find out!" I told him. He laughed. "But, Naruto, I came up with something CRAZY last night." I said.

"_Oh? What?"_ He asked. I was about to tell him when Kohara opened my bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Talking to Naruto! Now go away!" I snapped. She grinned.

"Ok, sorry to interrupt." She said, "Oh! I have to work today, don't get into any trouble" I rolled my eyes.

_**She knows something!**_ Teya said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Naruto, can I come over?" I asked.

"_Totally!"_ He chimed. I laughed.

"Kay, see ya in a bit!" I said, and hung up.

**At Naruto's House!**

"SO! Whats this crazy thing you came up with?" Naruto asked as soon as I got to his house.

"Ok, so, I-eh-WE, as in me and Teya, decided to, uh, join the Akatsuki sowecouldmaketheirliveshell!" I said. Naruto gave me a dumbfounded look.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" He yelled. "They could kill you!"

"I know. I said the same thing when Teya suggested it." I told him. Naruto knows I have an alter-ego, hell, he helped me name her! So, yeah.

_***sigh* Does he REALLY think we wont do it anyway?**_ Teya asked. I sighed.

"Look, Naruto, the reason we wanted to tell you, is because we think you can help us, ya know, with ideas. No matter what, im sure we are gonna do it anyway." I told him. His frown deepened.

"You could get seriously hurt and-" _**"OH GROW UP NARUTO!"**_ I shouted. He looked surprised by my outburst.

"Sorry. Blame Teya." I said sheepishly Naruto smiled brightly.

"Well, I really don't wanna help you guys, but I know somebody who will!" He said.

"Who?" I asked. He smiled bigger (is that even possible?)

"GB." He said.

I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"OHMYGOD! NARUTO! YOUR RIGHT! BYEZ!" With that, I was running down the street to GB's house.

**GB's House**

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

…

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

FINALLY the door opened to reveal a sleepy GB.

"Whhhaaaaat?" He whined.

"_**Do you wanna help us infiltrate the Akatsuki and make their lives a living hell?"**_ Teya asked. GB blinked.

"HELL YES!" he shouted. I grinned.

"Great! Now, we need a plan on how to get in." I said. GB moved aside, and said,

"C'mon in! We have stuff to do!"

**Three Hours Later**

Me and GB were gonna meet eachother at the main gate when we were ready to go. All I had to do, is grab my ninja tools, and my forhead protector, and tell my sister what I was doing, and I was good to go.

Lets just say, the latter didn't go over too well.

_OH MY JASHIN! A FLASH BACK!_

"_ARE YOU CRAZY?" Kohara whisper-yelled after I had told her._

"_Yes. I am." I answered._

"_You could-"_

"_yeah yeah. I know." I interrupted her. She pouted, then realizing that she cant alk some sense into me, hugged me and said,_

"_Come back alive, OK?"_

"_OK." With that, I headed to the gate._

_Aww! The Flash Back is over?_

I was almost at the gate when…..DRUM ROLL PLEASE!...Naruto came running around the corner.

"I WONT LET YOU GO!" He cried. Then Sakura was there too.

"Yeah! You could get hurt!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I wont." I said, and went around them, only to come face to face with an annoyed Sasuke. He got reeeeeeally close to my face.

"If you go, ill kill you." He growled. I gave him a blank look.

"Kill me then, cause im going!" I said. Sasuke grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and…

"Sasuke, put her down." GB said, saving me from being chucked into a wall. Sasuke looked a him.

"What makes you think im gonna listen to you?" He growled, tightening his grip on my shirt. GB gave him a blank look.

"Im going with her Sasuke." He said. That was all Sasuke needed. He let go of my shirt, then got in GB's face. I couldent quite hear what he said, but it sounded like;

"GB, I swear, if you let her get killed, ill kill you." GB waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go Anna!" He said, walking back towards the gate. I swerved around the others, and raced him out.

**Naruto POV (just cause I wanna)**

"I hope they don't get killed!" Sakura said. Sasuke shook his head.

"I swear, if he lets her get killed…" He didn't finish his sentence, leaving me wondering,

_Does Sasuke __like__ Anna or something?_

**A: That be it for this chap!**

**GB: See ya!**

**XDXDXD!**


	3. Joining Akatsuki

**A: Nope. No Disclaimer from me.**

**GB: Ill do it! Anna does not own anybody but herself here!**

**A: Thank you!**

You know when you think something is a good idea, then you realize its not when its too late? Yeah, that's what happened to me and GB.

We arrived at the Akatsuki Hideout (without even trying to look for it! XD) and were nearly killed…..twice.

Once; Some plant-man-thing attacked us, then by none other than…

Uchiha Itachi.

_Wow! He is REALLY cuuute! _I thought

_No, hes more than cute, hes hot..NO! More than that! Hes…._

_**Sexy.**_ Teya finished for me.

I-er-WE(Me and Teya) were too busy staring at Itachi, GB had to do all the talking.

"Uchiha Itachi." He said.

"_**We have come to speak to your Leader."**_ Teya finished bravly for him. GB nodded. Itachi looked at us for a minute…no it was more like a glare.

"Follow me" He said in a….sexy monotone voice.

**GB POV**

Ok, I have seen A LOT of scary things in my life as a ninja, but seeing Anna like this is the worst.

The entire time we were talking to the leader, she sat there, staring at Itachi. It was the scariest thing I have EVER seen in my life.

"Very well. I will allow you to join us…on one condition" The Leader said. That's when Anna snapped out of it.

"Condition?" She asked. The Leader nodded.

"You stay for a year. After a year, if you wish to leave, you may do so. I will give you two this privilege because you said you are looking for new experiences in this hell of a world." He said. Anna giggled, earning a steely glare. I nodded.

"OK. That works." I said.

"Itachi will show you two to your room." He said. Itachi led the way out, and down the hallway.

"You two will sleep here." He said, stopping in front of a door. "If you need help….you can ask me." With that, he disappeared down the hallway.

"Okkkkk!" Anna called dreamily after him. I looked over at her.

"Are you OK?" I asked. She giggled, and nodded, FLOATING into the room we were given. I shook my head.

**Anna POV**

_**Wow. Just, wow.**_ Teya sighed.

_What?_ I asked.

_**We have known Itachi for, what, five minutes, ten? And your already in love with him!**_

_AM NOT!_ I pouted.

_**Are so.**_ Teya said, but dropped the subject.

"Ok, whats up?" GB asked. I looked a him innocently

"What ever do you mean?" I asked.

"I have NEVER seen you like that. Whats up?" He asked. I giggled.

"_**She's already in love"**_ Teya told him.

"TEYA! Don't tell him that!" I cried. GB sighed.

"I should have known. I should have known." He sighed. "Im going to look around the Hideout, you wanna come?" He asked. I scrunched my face up.

"We might run into our next victims!" He said. I gave him a blank look.

"We might run into Itachi." I was dragging him out the door.

"Lets go GB! We need to get to know our new environment! And our new…victims, yeah, that's right!" I blabbered. GB rolled his eyes.

"Suuuuuure" He said.

**A: Hahaha! Three chapters in one night! How awesome am i?**

**GB: …..pretty awesome?**

**A: Damn straight. ITACHI! **

**Ita: Hn.**

**A: Say good bye to the readers!**

**Ita: Hn. Bye.**

**A: *siiigh***

**GB: ….*shakes head***


	4. The First Strike

**A: W00T! Four Chapters in one night! YEAHHH!**

**GB: Do you want me to do the disclaimer?**

**A: Hmm, no, I think you did it last time, how abouuuutttt…..SASUKE!**

**Sasu: Hn, what?**

**A: Will you do the disclaimer paweese?**

**Sasu: …..Anna doesn't own anybody but herself. *walks away quickly***

**A: THANK YOUZ!**

**Anna POV**

Ok, I now know all the Akatsuki's members' names! I am SO proud of myself!

Names:

Leader(or, as I learned from Itachi Pein)

Konan

Itachi

Kisame

Hidan

Kakuzu

Zetsu

Tobi

Deidara

Sasori

All of the boys but Zetsu and Leader(haven seen his face yet) are pretty cuuute! Tobi is weird, he has this weird aura around him, he acts innocent, but something about him tells me he's not. Hmmmmm.

"Anna? Anna! Helloooooo? Are you in there?" GB asked, snapping me out of my thinking.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I was just saying that I have an idea about out first trick." He said.

"What? What? What?" I asked. He grinned, then lowered his voice.

"I think we should spike heir drinks! Then while the are drunk make them wach and ac like Dore The Explorer!" He said. I burs out into laugher.

"Hahaha-that's-hahahahaha-m-me-mean! Hahaha! OK!" I giggled.

"Ok first things first, how to do it." GB said.

"_**Oo! Oo! I have an idea!"**_ Teya said, raising my hand.

"Ok, Teya, whatta ya got?" He asked.

"_**I think, since we decided to do the cooking for them, we have access to EVERYTHING in the kitchen…including alcohol."**_ I grinned evily. "I think I know where this is going" I said.

"Lets do it!" GB said.

**During Dinner**

"You're a good cook, un." Deidara commented. I smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Deidara." I said. I stole a look at GB, he had a wicked smile on his face.

Suddenly, I heard,

"Pff! Yeah right! This stuff fucking sucks!" Hidan. I sighed.

"Don't be mean Hidan-san! Anna-chan is a good girl!" Tobi chimed. I heard GB snort. I shot him a glare.

I got up.

"anybody for dessert? I asked." Ten hands shot into the air.

"_**I thought you didn't like my cooking Hidan-**__**san**__**"**_ Teya said, emphasizing the 'san' at the end. He shuddered.

"That's the second time you have done that today! Its fucking creepy!" Hidan grumbled. I rolled my eyes..

"Hey, you don't have to hear it 24/7' GB said.

"OI! Shaddup!" I snapped. "Ill go Kung-Fu-Panda on yo ass!" I said, giggling. Everybody burst out laughing. I grinned.

"Oh no! Im SO scared!" GB said scarcasticly.

"You should be!" I giggled. "Ok, here is the pie I worked my ass off over, _**So you better enjoy it."**_ I growled, putting the pie in the middle of the table. They all dug into it…except me and GB. We had a secret. Not only did we spike their drinks, I took an extra precaution, and drugged the pie also.

"Mmm! This is really good! I like it!" Kisame chirped. I grinned.

"Thank you! _**Glad you like it."**_ I said, grinning.

"Why don't I like that grin on your face?" Itachi asked. My grin got wider.

"_**Your just paranoid Itachi-kun.**_ I wouldent do anything wrong" I said innocently. He gave me a look that said 'I-don't-believe-you'. I blushed, GB sighed.

**One Hour Later**

OUR PLAN WORKED! The Akatsuki members were EVERYWHERE. And I mean EVERYWHERE.

They were all drunk/drugged, and running around looking for random things me and GB had hidden around, shouting about being Dora The Explorer. Me and GB were laughing our asses off.

_**This is too funneh!**_ Teya said.

_Oh yeah. BWAHAHA! Did you see that?_

_**Haha! Yeah! Hidan tripped! OVER HIS OWN FEET!**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(**_That is both of us in unison)

"G-GB! W-We s-s-should tell N-Naruto about o-our our success!" I said.

"YES! I bet he dies of laughter!" GB said.

"Ok, ill go call him!" I said.

_Ring! Ring! Ri-_

"_Hello?"_ Naruto asked

"Hey!" I said

"_ANNA! YOUR ALIVE!"_ He shouted.

"Yeah, and boy, do I have a story to tell you" I sad, and proceeded to tell him the story.

"_BWAHAHAHAH! You guys really did that? Too funny!"_ He said. _"Aw man, I gotta tell the guys!"_ I heard him shouting;

"_Sasuke! Sakura-chan! C'mere!"_ Then him telling the story.

"_NO WAY!"_ I heard Sakura shout. I laughed. Then I heard a knock on the door

"Anna-chan! (Hic) Tobi (Hic) wants you to come on an (Hic) ADVENTURE!" Tobi shouted. I laughed.

"Be out in a minute Tobi!" I called back. "Hey, I gotta go, Ill call you guys when a plan goes well OK?"

I got three 'OK's, and hung up.

I was beginning to like this idea.

**A: HAH! **

**Ita: That is not funny. (glareglareglare)**

**Sasu: I thought it was!**

**Ita: You would.**

**Sasu: You should!**

**GB: OK! Now, this is it for this chapter!**

**A: And for tonight, im tired.**

**GB: Ok. Good Night Anna!**

**A: Night all!**

**Sasu: Night Anna!**

**GB: Do you like her or something?**

**Sasu: N-NO!**

**Ita: Liar.**

**Sasu: OH GO BACK TO BEING DRUGGED!**

**Ita: **_**Sasuke**_

**A: OK! Before you guys start killing eachother, im gonna end this.**


	5. Stealing money, blaming innocents!

**A: So, do you think they figured out we did it?**

**GB: Nah. Nobody remembers a thing from that night!**

**A: Yeah, your probably right.**

**GB: Whos disclaiming?**

**A: How about…..Hidan.**

**H: The fuck do you want?**

**A: Will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**H: No.**

**A: Puppy Eyes No Jutsu! *extremely adorable puppy dog face***

**H: …FINE!**

**A: Yayz!**

**H: She doesn't own anybody but herself in this Jashin Dammed story!**

**A: Thank you Hidan-san!**

**H: Pff! Whatever.**

**GB: On with the story!**

Me and GB had to lay low for a while after that. None of the Akatsuki members remembered anything from that night! It was a funny sight really.

"Whats so funny?" Itachi asked. I jumped.

"Huh?" I asked. He raised a perfect eyebrow.

"You were giggling." He said. I blushed slightly, and giggled again.

"Its nothing." I said. GB rolled his eyes.

"Suuuuuuure. Yeah, lets go with tha-WOAH! What was that for?" He cried, for I had gotten annoyed enough to chuck my lunch, a bowl of ramen(YUM!), at his face. I missed, but only because he moved.

"Because." I said.

"Because why?" He asked.

"Cause I felt like it." I told him, getting up. I walked around to where the broken bowl, and spilled food was, and began cleaning it up. GB eventually came to help.

"I have an idea." He whispered. I looked up.

"Whats your Idea?" I asked.

"Steal some of Kakuzu's money, and blame it on somebody else." He said, grinning.

"That is brilliant! Ok, when we are done, we have to find out where he is, so we can sneak into his room." I said. GB nodded.

**One Hour Later**(Yes, it took that freaking long!)

"Found him!" GB whispered. I looked up from my drawing.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Living room, watching TV with the others." He replied. I grinned.

"Ok. Lets go." That said, we ran out of the room, and towards Kakuzu's.

**Kakuzu's Room**

"Have you found a safe or something yet?" GB asked.

"No, wait, I think I have!" I said. GB darted over to where I was. I pulled a silver box out from under his bed.

"How original. Safe under the bed." I joked.

"Ok, lets open this thing!" GB said. I studied it for a minute, then thought about what the combo would be. Finally, after trying all the ones I thought of, GB grabbed it, and smashed it open.

"The hell?" I whisper-shrieked.

"You were taking too long!" GB hissed, grabbing money out of the safe. I crawled over, and started grabbing money also.

"Ok, I think that's good. Lets go hide this stuff!" I said. GB nodded, and we ran out of the room.

After hiding the stolen money, we headed to the family room. Everybody but Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, and Kakuzu were there. I smirked, then put on my poker face.

"Hey guys!" I chirped.

"What are you up to?" Konan asked. I gave her an innocent look.

"What makes you think im up to something Ko-chan?" I asked, using the nickname I had given her. She laughed.

"I wouldent be surprised if-" But Kakuzu's roaring interrupted her. He came stomping into the room.

"W-whats wrong Kakuzu?" I asked, backing away.

"_Somebody stole my MONEY!"_ He yelled.

"I-I think I know who did it." GB said. Kakuzu looked around at him

"_Who?_' He growled.

"I think I saw H-Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu walking towards y-your room, saying something about needing money." He said. Just as we planned. Also, just as we planned, he sormed out of the room, calling;

"Oooo Hiiiidan! Deidaraaaa! Sasooooriiii! _Zetsuuu!_" Me and GB were restraining laughter.

"Why do I have the feeling, you two have something to do with it also." Konan asked. I shrugged.

"Mabey your just paranoid." I said, and trotted out of the room.

"WE DIDN'T STEAL ANY OF YOUR FUCKING MONEY!" I heard Hidan scream.

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU LITTLE WELP!" There's Kakuzu.

"WERE NOT LYING, UN!" Deidara

"We Were **Framed**" Zetsu.

"I don't care either way, I jus want to go make my puppets" And Sasori. Yup, hes got them all. I walked past the room Kakuzu had forced hem into (haha, that sounds wrong), and heard,

"ANNA! Tell him we didn't do anything, un!" Deidara yelled. I stopped, and looked over, seeing that they were in the room I was headed towards, the library, and shrugged.

"Hey, cant call on me for things like this. I know NOTHING about it." I said, squeezing around Kakuzu, and into the library. I went way into the back, where I couldent hear the yelling anymore, and burst into laughter.

I shakily pulled out my phone, and dialed Naruto's number.

_Ri-_

"_Anna?"_ He asked.

"Yup! You will NEVER guess what we did!" I said.

"_Oh! Hold on, im gonna put you on speaker so we can all hear you!"_ He said.

"Ready?" I asked. I got several yeses, and began telling the story.

"_Y-you stole money from the money lover?"_ Sakura asked.

"Yep."

"_And he doesn't know you did it?" _is that Sasuke?

"Nope"

"_Woah."_ That had to be, like, five people.

"Uh, Naruto, who all is there?" I asked.

"_Me, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Kiba, and Lee"_ He said. And as if to confirm wha he said, I heard Akamaru bark, and, Lee's

"_That was a very youthful trick Anna-san!"_ I giggled.

"Thank you." Then I heard someone coming my way. "Gotta go! Bye!" I whispered hastily, shutting the phone, and making it look like I was looking for a book.

"Alright, I know you did something, or had something to do with the money." It was…..

DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!

Itachi.

"I don't know what you mean." I said, still scanning the books over here. All Poetry.

"Don't lie, you did something." He growled.

"I did do something." I said. "You know what I did? I threw ramen at my best friends head, hen went to go draw. That's what I did." I said. He took a deep breath, and sighed.

I picked up a book at random and walked away, Itachi followed me.

When I emerged, Kakuzu was still screaming at them.

_**Poor guys.**_ Teya sighed.

_Do my ears deceive me? Is Teya thinking about somwbody OTHER than herself?_ I thought teasingly.

_**Oh shut up! At least I don't have Itachi stalking me!**_

_Ok, ONE! Hes notstalking me, hes suspicious, and TWO! YOU ARE ME!_

_**Ah! Touche!**_ Teya giggled. I rolled my eyes, and sat down in one of the big comfy chairs, and opened my book. Edgar Allen Poe.

_**Ew! Poetry. How do you read this stuff?**_

_I like it, Especially this guy, his are more like scary stories!_

_**Hmpf. Whatever.**_

Itachi gave me one last 'Im waching you' look, and left. I smirked, and continued reading.

**A: Soooo, I officially have a stalker!**

**Ita: Im not a stalker.**

**GB: That's what it looks like.**

**Ita: Im suspicious of you two.**

**A: Why? We haven done anything!**

**GB: Yeah.**

**Ita: *glareglareglare* Im watching you two.**

**A: O.o! I-I think im gonna end this now! BYE!**


	6. New Hair Colors!

**A: Hahahahahaha! That last chapter was….kinda scary.**

**GB: Yep. But this one makes up for it!**

**A: YUP! Tobi!**

**To: Yea Anna-chan?**

**A: Will you disclaim for me?**

**To: OK! Anna-chan does not own anybody but herself!**

**A: *pats Tobi's head* Good boy. Heres a cookie. *hands tobi cookie***

**To: COOKIEEEE!**

**A: Haha! Enjoy the prank!**

I hate this! I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT! I cant do ANYTHING without the feeling im being watched. Yeah, its that bad.

_**You DO know that Leader put cameras in, right?**_

_WHAT? We cant pull any pranks with those pesky cameras!_

_**Don't worry, I have a plan.**_

_Oh?_

_**We take out the cameras.**_

_...And how exactly do we do this without getting caught?_

_**Zetsu hates them too.**_

_So, your saying, have Zetsu take the cameras out?_

_**Yup. Just don't get caught talking to him about it.**_

_Hmmmmm. That could work._

With that plan set in my head now, I am going to find GB.

**Family Room** (Haha, family! Akatsuki Family!)

"Your serous?" GB asked after I had told him what we had come up with. I nodded.

"That could work. We gotta find him first" GB said.

"Don't worry. **We heard you."** Zetsu said coming out of the wall.

"Ahh! Don't do that!" I said. Zetsu chuckled.

"So, you'll help us? With these cameras?" GB asked.

"Only if you tell us **Why you don't want them here."**

"_**That's simple, the cameras are an invasion of our privacy."**_ I said. That seemed to work for Zetsu, and he went back into the wall. We stood there for a minute, then vine-like things came out of the wall, destroying all the cameras in the room, and down the hallway. I grinned.

"Yes!" I said. GB smirked.

"Now, I have a prank." He whispered. I grinned

"Do tell." I said.

"Put crazy hair dye in the Members' shampoo bottles." He said. I blinked.

"We will have to dye our hair also." I told him.

"Already taken care of!" He said. "Now lets go before the others wake up!" (Oh, its like, 5 in the morning) I nodded, and we went to work.

**12 O-Clock Noon **

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I heard Hidan scream. I looked up from the book I was reading, Marked (A/N: I really did read this book, its really good!), and called,

"Whats wrong Hidan?" He came marching into the family(haha) room, with….hehe! NEON ORANGE HAIR!

"LOOK AT THIS!" He screamed. "SOMEBODY PUT FUCKING DYE IN MY SHAMPOO, NOW MY HAIR IS FUCKING ORANGE!" I couldent help but laugh.

"O-h my god Hidan! Y-You look r-r-ridiculous!" I said, laughing.

"ITS NOT FUCKING FU-" He began, but started laughing himself.

"Look at your fucking hair! Its, turquoise!" He laughed.

"WHAT?" I cried in fake shock. While I was fake stressing about my hair, Deidara came in crying.

"M-My hair, un! My beautiful HAIR!" He blubbered, clutching his now Neon Pink hair.

"Your hair? LOOK AT MINE!" Kisame roared, sporting pearly white hair.

"NO!" I snapped." LOOK AT MINE! Its-its….." I started fake crying. Tobi walked in, sporting Neon Yellow hair, and hugged me.

"Its OK Anna-chan! Tobi likes it!" He chirped. Hidan busted out laughing.

"Look at YOUR fucking hair! Its fucking YELLOW!" He said.

"Tobi knows!" He said, letting me go. "Tobi likes it!"

"Your all idiots." Sasori said, walking into the library, with Neon Red hair.

"At least yours is fairly practical!" Kisame growled.

"Its your fault! **My fault? HOW THE HELL IS IT MY FAULT? **It was your idea to take out those cameras in the first place!" Zetsu argued with himself, sporting Neon Blue hair.

"It looks good on you Zetsu!" GB said, with dark blue hair. "Woah! What the hell happened to everybody's hair?" He said, with fake shock.

"It seems, somebody has put dye in our shampoo." Itachi said, coming in with Neon Purple.

"Who would do something like this?" I sniffed. Itachi looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice hair." He stated, making me blush, and fake cry harder, which caused Tobi to hug me again, which caused Hidan to laugh, which got him a nice punch on the head from GB, which caused Hidan to yell, which caused Ko-chan to walk in and scream,

"SHUT THE HELL UP-Woah! What happened you your hair?" She asked.

"Somebody out dye in out shampoo, we have yet to figure out who did it." Itachi stated.

"I would say Kakuzu, but, he would only out dye in Hidan's, Deidara's, Sasori's, and Zetsu's shampoo, not all of you." She said.

"Grr! I bet it was that miser! IM GONNA KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!" Hidan roared, storming out of the room. Soon, everybody but me and GB followed.

"Did you see the look on Deidara's face when he saw his hair?" GB asked, laughing.

"Y-yeah! He was bawling his eyes out!" I said. We laughed, then headed out to see what the guys would do.

**Family Room**

"Don't blame me!" Kakuzu growled, after we had confronted him about it.

"Oh admit I already! You fucking out dye in mine, Sasori, Deidara, and Zetsu's damn shampoo, but were too cheap to throw it away, so you put it in everybody else's!" Hidan snapped.

"I DIDN'T DO IT DAMMIT!" Kakuzu roared. Me and GB slowly backed out of the room, and B-lined it down to our room, just as Hidan and Kakuzu were getting into a huge fight.

"Call Naruto! He HAS to know about this!" GB whispered hastily. I nodded, and dialed.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri-_

"_Hello?"_ Naruto asked sleepily.

"Wake up you Baka! I have a story!" I said.

"_Huh? What is it? What did you do?"_ He cried. In the background I heard,

"_Narutoooo, don't be so loud!"_ It sounded like Sakura.

"Ok, so, We put dye in the Members' shampoo, we put it in ours also, to lower suspicion." I said. Naruto busted out laughing.

" _Nu-UH! You did that?"_ He asked.

"Yeppers!"

"_I gotta tell the others this one! Guys! Wake up!"_ I heard mumbling in the background.

"_Fine, I guess you don't wanna know what they did."_ That seemed to do the trick, cause I heard several 'What's and then Naruto telling them. Then I heard laughter.

"_What colors! What colors!"_ That sounded like Kiba.

_**Probably on a mission together.**_

I smiled, and then told them, gaining more laughter.

"_You guys are better than Naruto when it comes to pranks!"_ I think that was Ino. I laughed, hen I heard a crash, dangerously close to the room.

"Uh-oh, sounds like somebody is having an all out brawl out there, I gotta go! Bye!" I said, and hung up.

GB cautiously opened the door, only to shut it quickly again.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Their killing each other out there!" He said. I giggled.

"Well, at least we arnt suspects!" I said, giggling.

"Amen sister." GB laughed. We grinned at eachother, and decided to stay out of this fight.

**A: HAHAHA!**

**GB: hahahahahahaha! **

**Akatsuki Members: Whats so funny?**

**A: Ahaa*nervous laugh* N-nothing!**

**GB: Nope! N-nothing at all!**

**A&GB: *nervous laugh***

**Ita: Im on to you.**

**A: HEY! We were victims to here!**

**Ita: *glareglareglare***

**A: O.o! O-ok, bye!**


	7. Gay Strip Club, Truth Or Dare

**A: Haha! Ant takers for disclaiming?**

**GB: I'll do the disclaimer, Anna does not own anybody but herself in this fic!**

**A: Thank youz!**

We waited until the dye wore out before we did anything, which took about three weeks. Talk about boring!

Anyway, after it wore off, we came up with another plan, a very mean/funneh plan. We were gonna mess with Deidara, im not gonna tell you how, you will see soon.

**Family Room-Noon**

"Deidara! Deidara! Look what came for you in the mail!" I cried, running into the room.

"What, un?" He asked, slightly annoyed. I grinned wickedly.

"Its some art thing." I said. Deidara snatched it from me.

"Oh. My. God, un!" He cried.

"What is it?" GB asked.

"Its an art awards, un!" I blinked, then giggled.

"Whats so funny?" Kisame asked. I shook my head.

"Im sure its _nothing_." Itachi said, giving me a 'your up to something' look.

"Oh, but it IS something!" I said.

"What is it then?" GB asked.

"How the hell did Deidara get an Art awards thing? I mean, Sasori's art is WAYY better." I said with a smirk.

"I know it is, thank you." Sasori said, smirking at Deidara, who was really pissed.

"NO WAY! MY ART IS WAY BETTER THAN HIS, UN!" Deidara yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Mmhmm, keep telling yourself that Dei-kun" I said walking out of the room, smirking.

**Three Hours Later** (because im too lazy to write anymore)

Deidara came in….CRYING!

"Whats wrong Deidara?" I asked.

"They put the direcions to a gay strip club on here, un" He shuttered.

"Aw man! That must have sucked!" GB said, laughing.

"ITS NOT FUNNY, UN!" He yelled. Me and GB both burst into laughter.

"Y-yes it is!" I said. Deidara's face turned red, then he stormed off to whine about it to Sasori.

**Around Three Thirty**

"Anybody up for a movie?" I asked.

"No." everybody said at once. I pouted.

"A game then?" Tobi perked up.

"What game Anna-chan?" He asked.

"How about…Truth Or Dare?" I asked. EVERYBODY perked up at that.

"Ok! Sounds fun!" GB said.

"YAYZ!"

We all (All as in, Me, GB, Tobi, Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame) gathered in a circle.

"Who first?" Hidan asked.

"Not me!" I said.

"Ill go first then." Itachi said with a smirk. "Anna, truth or dare?" I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"_**Dare.**_" I answered.

"I Dare you to watch….." A dark aura surrounded him. "_Barny."_ My eyes got big.

"_**WHAT? NO DAMN WAY WERE DOING THAT!"**_ Teya screamed, making everybody flinch.

"Fine then. If you don't, you have to tell us the truth. Are you the person behind all these pranks?" He asked.

"Pff! NO! Im not stupid!" I said. I must be a REALLY god liar, cause he bought it!

"Ok, my turn. Kisame, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Hmm, Dare" He answered. I smirked.

"Ok. I dare you to,*insert evil laughter here* Wear a bikini, and ask Leader if it makes you look fat." I said, with an evil grin. I have never seen a ninja scared like he is! His eyes got huge, and he looked like he was gonna puke!

**A few Minues Later.**

**No POV**

Kisame, wearing a bikini, walked up to Pein.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Pein asked, shocked.

"We are playing truth or dare." Kisame said, embarrassed.

"Ask him!" Anna whispered from around the corner where her and GB had a video camera waiting.

"Does this make me look fat?" Kisame asked, a deep shade of purple. Pein chuckled, then it turned into an all out laugh, then he coughed, composing himself.

"Yes Kisame, it makes you look fat." He said. Kisame nodded, then turned around, stalking back to his room to put some clothing on.

**Anna POV**

I was dying of laughter when Kisame walked back into the Family Room.

"Ok Kisame, your turn!" I said. He huffed.

"Hidan, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Heh, Dare." Hidan answered. Kisame smirked.

"I dare you to glomp Sasori." Kisame said. I coughed to hide a laugh. Hidan gave Kisame a 'WTF' look.

"Do it, or say Jashin is stupi-" Before I could finish my sentence, Hidan had darted out the door, and down the hallway. Then we heard,

"What the hell Hidan?" Sasori no doubt.

"Blame Kisame dammit!" Hidan roared, coming back into the room. I giggled.

"Youuuuurrrr turn Hidan-san!" I said. He growled, and said.

"Tobi, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Oo! Oo! Tobi wants to do a Dare!" He chirped.

"I dare you to….BUG THE HELL OUTTA DEIDARA THEN CRAWL IN A DITCH AND DIE!" He snapped. I frowned.

"Hidan. That's mean." I scolded. Hidan glared at me.

"Fine. I fucking dare you to steal some of Konan's underwear and wear them on your head!" He smirked. We all went stiff.

"_**Are you trying to get him killed?"**_ Teya cried. Hidan shrugged.

"Uh, ok. Tobi will be right back!" Tobi chirped, dashing out of the room.

_**Hes SOOOO gonna die.**_ Teya sighed

_Poor thing._ I thought. A few minutes later, tobi waltzed in, wearing Ko-chan's underwear on his head. We all started laughing.

"OK! TOBI'S TURN!" Tobi Yelled. "GB-san! Truth or dare!" GB thought about it for a minute and said,

"Truth." Tobi tapped his chin.

"Oo! Is GB behind all the mean pranks?" He asked.

"Nope." GB said. We played for a few minutes, then I decided I was hungry enough to start dinner early. I felt bad for Itachi though. He was Dared to wear a little pink dress, and I was dared to do his hair and Make Up, so he was pretty embarrassed.

_**I thought it was funny!**_

_You would!_

I sighed. This was gonna be a short year.

**A: Ok, I think im done for the day. I don't feel very well.**

**To: Ohh! Poor Anna-chan! Tobi hopes you feel better! *hugs Anna***

**GB: Ok, well byez for now.**

**A: Byez!**


	8. A letter from God, embarassment

**A: Haha! Sorry this took too long.**

**GB: Is about time!**

**A: Well, I think our victim for this chapter should do the disclaimer! Ohhh Hiiiiiiidaaaaannnnn!**

**H: The fuck do you want?**

**A: Do the disclaimer for me, then go fuck yourself.**

**H: The little bitch owns only herself in this Gay-As-Hell fanfiction.**

**A: Thank youuuu! Oh! And Sasori!**

**Sas: Hm?**

**A: heheehe! Nevermind.**

"_NO WAY!"_ Naruto screamed after I had told him.

"Yes way." I said. I could hear laughing in the background.

"_Send me a picture of Itachi in that dress!"_ Sounded like Sasuke.

"Ok! Oh, gotta go!" I said. I could hear somebody coming.

"_BYE!"_ They all said, and I hung up, but I didn't put my phone away before sending a picture of Itachi in the dress of course.

The door opened to reveal GB.

"Where have you been?" I asked. He grinned evily.

"I just put a note in Hidan's room, claiming to be Jashin!" He whispered excitedly. I laughed.

"Nu-UH! What did it say?" I asked. He grinned.

"Hidan, spend 40 days and 40 nights in the Sound Village" He said. I busted out laughing.

"hahahaha! You didn't!" I yelled. He grinned.

"Oh, but I did." He said. I grinned.

_**This will be interesting.**_ Teya said.

_Ooohhhh yeah._ I thought.

**.~.~.~.~.~**

Its 12:30, and I haven't seen Hidan since breakfast. I think our plan is working.

_**I wonder what Orochimaru will do to him.**_ Teya said.

_Hmmmmmmm. Me to._ I thought.

Nobody seemed to care though. Actually, I think they were GLAD Hidan was gone. I don't blame them.

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

**The Next Day**

Its about 4 in the morning. Im bored. Everybody is asleep. Hidan hasn't come back yet. And…

_**OHMYGOD! Stop whining!**_

_Sorry._

So, I got up, grabbed a piece of paper, and a permanent marker, wrote something on the paper, put some tape on the paper, and walked to Sasori's room.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When people saw what the paper I had put on Sasori's back said, they were laughing heir asses off.

"Should we tell him?" I heard Kisame whisper.

"No, un! Let him figure it out!" Deidara whispered back.

THEN….

Tobi walked up to Sasori and said,

"Um, Sasori-san, you have a sigh on your back that says you have Morning Wood."

Oooo! I have never seen ANYBODY that embarrassed. Poor Sasori, ran to his room, and stayed there the rest of the day.

_**BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel bad for him.**_

_I don't! It was about time we got him!_

GB walked into the room, and said,

"You put that sigh on him didn't you?"

"Yep." I giggled.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" He cried, laughing. I grinned.

"Thank you, thank you." I said, then I pulled out my phone,

"I think you should make this report call." I said, holding it out to him.

"Why?...Ohhhhhhhhhh, yeah probably." He said, blushing, and took the phone.

I heard him telling Naruto the story, then Naruto laughing, then him saying bye, and hanging up. He handed me my phone.

"All good." He said, blushing still slightly.

"Ok then. Who next?" I asked, and we started brainstorming.


	9. Weed filled sweets, sex on the couch

**A: W00T! Im so excited!**

**GB: Why?**

**A: CEDAR POINT SATURDAYYYY!**

**GB: Have fun!**

**A: Haha! Ok, time for or disclaimer….LEADER!**

**GB: Don't forget. ITACHI!**

**P: What?**

**Ita: Hn.**

**A: One of you do the Disclaimer, one of you go find me some decent clothes to wear for Saturday.**

…**.**

**Ita: Anna owns only herself in this fanfiction!**

**P: DAMMIT!**

**Ita: *smirk***

**.~.~.~.~**

So, is…3 in the morning, and im baking brownies. Good thing GB is awake with me.

"Ok, now add the secret ingredient" He said. I nodded and picked up the bag. Of weed.

Yep. We were putting weed in brownies we are making for Leader.

After they were done, I wrote a note saying they were from a secret admirer, and set them on the table.

To keep the suspicion from us, we are letting somebody else deliver these.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hidan slammed the door open, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Woah! Where have you been for the pas 40 days Hidan?" I asked (yes, it has been 40 days)

"The fucking Sound. NOW MAKE ME BREAKFAST WOMMAN!" He yelled.

"Okok! Chillz out." I said, and started making him some cereal. Im too tired to do much else. Hey, YOU try baking weed-filled brownies at the ass-crack of dawn!

"This cereal taste like shit!" Hidan growled, throwing the bowl to the floor. I heard somebody laugh…highly.

I looked around, and saw Leader holding the pan that DID have brownies in it. They were all gone.

"What ya got there Leader?" I asked. He laughed highly again. IT WORKED!

"Um u-um browniesss….i think. They tasted…haha wierrrdddd." He said. Yep. He was high.

"Uhh, are you feeling OK?" I asked.

"OF COURSE! Whyyy wouldennt I feelll ggggoodd?" He asked, swaying side to side.

"Juuuuuust asking." I said, and began cleaning up Hidan's mess while he laughed his ass off about Leader.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

The weed high wore off after a few days, and Leader was back to normal. But Ohhhh man, was he pissed, and was sure it was one of the Members that did it.

But not me and GB, he didn't think we were capable of something like that.

But he was SOOOO wrong.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Here I stand. In the living room. Watching Itachi and Kisame argue about something that probably wasn't important.

After they were done, Itachi looked over at me.

"What are YOU looking at?" He asked. I grinned.

Then, I shoved Itachi into Kisame, and they both fell ONTOP of each other, on the couch. I ran out of the room screaming,

"OHMYJASHIN! GUYS! ITACHI AND KISAME ARE HAVING SEX ON THE COUCH!" Then I heard,

"Aaaaaaannnnnaaaaaaaaaaa!" Itachi was NOT happy. I looked over my shoulder, to see BOTH of them chasing me down the hallway. I started laughing madly.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" I yelled, picking up the pace.

I jetted down the hallway, and into my room.

"What happened to you?" GB asked.

"Itachi. Kisame. Chasing." I said breathlessly.

"Itachi and Kisame were chasing you?" He asked. I nodded. "Do I wanna know why?"

"Probably not." I said, then whispered what I had done to GB. He started laughing.

"You didn't!" He cried. I grinned.

"I did!" I said.

We both were laughing madly when the door flew open, and Itachi dragged me out of the room.

"GB! HEEEEELP! HES GONNA FEED ME TO HIS PET SHARKIE!" I cried, GB laughed harder.

Itachi held me up to where we were eye-to-eye.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked, innocently. His eye twitched. I could tell he was debating weather or not to put me under a genjutsu.

"Shove me into Kisame, then claim we were having sex." He growled. I shrugged.

"Hey, im 16, I will do stuff like that." I said. He seemed to buy it, 'cause he put me down, and stalked away. I grinned, and walked back into the room.

I pulled out my phone and called Naruto.

"_HEYHEYHEY!"_ He answered.

'HIHIHI!" I said. We both laughed.

"_What did you do this time?"_ He asked, and I told him. Of both. (Making Leader high, and the ItaKisa thing)

He was laughing his ass off.

"_N-n-n-NO WAYYY! Aw man! I gotta call Sasuke and tell him!"_ He said.

"Ok, well, I probably wont call you, I think I have little eavesdroppers, so this is the last call. Bye." I said.

"_Oh. Ok. Try and at least text me OK? Bye."_ He said, and we hung up.

"We do?" GB asked.

"We do what?"

"Have eavesdroppers"

"Oh, yeah. I think ZETSU is watching us now." I said.

"Well…crap." GB sighed. I nodded.

"But, hey, that's what a piece of paper and a pen is for!" I said.

"In other words, write down our plans." GB said. I nodded.

"That works. We'll do that." He said. I grinned.

.!.!.!.!

**A: Haha! ItaKisa!**

**GB: HAH!**

**Ita: Grrrrr**

**Kisa: GRRRRRR!**

**A: O.o!**

**GB: O.o!**

**A: BYE!**


	10. CHRISTMASS!

**A: No ownage of Naruto…..or Christmas…..**

**GB: Yep.**

**.~.~.~.~**

IT'S CHRISTMASSSS! Ok, not yet, we still have a few days, but im excited.

_**WHO ISNT EXCITED? ITS CHRISTMAS!**_

_Point taken._

Anyway, I had come up with some good ideas on how to prank the guys on this holiday. First, is decorating the Christmas Zetsu! That's right, Zetsu is our Christmas tree.

This is gonna be fun.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Zetsu was sitting in the Family Room. Alone. Perfect. I grinned evilly, and walked casually into the room.

"Hey Zetsu" I said. He looked over at me.

"**What are you up to?** What makes you think she's up to something?** I know things."** He argued with himself.

"Oh, don't mind me, I was just…..nevermind." I said, heading back to the door.

"Just what?" He asked.

"Well, Kakuzu doesn't wanna buy a Christmas tree, and we need one! I was just wondering if you would be the Christmas tree." I told him. I was being honest, COCKuzu was being cheap, and refused to buy a tree, so me, GB and the guys(excluding COCKuzu) Came up with this.

Zetsu is gonna be the tree, weather he likes it or not!

"**No. **Not gonna happen" Zetsu said, heading for the door, but I beat him there.

"_**Your gonna be our tree, weather you like it or not**_." I growled. Then, Deidara, GB, Hidan, and Kisame popped up, and threw a rope around his plant part, forcing it closed.

"We have our tree!" I cheered. Then Kakuzu popped his head into the room.

"I said no tree!" He growled.

"We didn't go buy a tree, Zetsu is our tree!" I said, showing him what we did.

"Fine. But no-" "_**We are decorating Zetsu! I will NOT take no for an answer!"**_ I growled, and Kakuzu disappeared.

"Now, if you will all excuse me, I have shopping to do." I said, and walked into my room.

I got under the bed, and pulled out the bag of money, that me and GB had stolen from Kakuzu earlier in the year, and pulled out a good 2000 ryo.

"Now, I need somebody to go with me…KONAN!" I said, and ran out of the room.

"Koooonan! Koooonan!" I called. Said woman walked out of her room.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Since we are the only girls here, do you wanna have girl time, and go shopping with me? I need to get gifs for the guys." I said. She smiled.

"Ok! Just let me grab my purse!" She said, and ran back into her room. She came back out a moment later, with her purse, and we left.

**In The Market Place!**

We had gotten all the guys (and secretly eachother) at least two gifts, and were heading back when we heard,

"STOP! PAPER WOMAN!" We looked around, and some hippy was pointing at Konan. He started some environmental crap, and how Konan was wasting paper, blah blah blah, I just left her there.

When she caught up to me, she looked mad.

"That man was such an annoyance!" She cried. I nodded.

"Yep. Hey Ko-chan, since its just the two of us, I wanted to ask you a question." I said.

"Ask away!" She told me.

'Have you ever…had sex with any of the Akatsuki Members?" I asked. She turned bright red.

"I-I, uh, n-no!" She said quickly. I smiled.

_**Shes lying! Shes had sex with the Members! Ahahahaha!**_

_Don't make fun of her. And I bet it was just Leader, they ARE partners after all._

_**Good point.**_

"So, which one?" I asked. "Was it leader?"

"Yes." She said quietly, lowering her head in defeat.

"I knew it." I said, and we headed home. **(A: Oh my Jashin, im calling it home now? GB: That's what it looks like. A: *groan*)**

.~.~.~

When we had gotten back, The guys had Zetsu all decorated, and were starting to wrap presents they had gotten during missions during the week.

After all the presents were wrapped, and placed under the tree, all we had to do, was wait for three days. Just three days.

**Christmas Eve!**

W00T! Its X-mas eveee! YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAY!

Im not the only one excited either, Tobi ran around and screamed about how tomorrow was Christmas, and how he was gonna wait up all night for Santa Claus to come.

**CHRISTMAS MORNINGG!**

OH YEAH! OH YEAH! OH YEAH!

_**CHRISTMASSSSSSS TIIIIIIIIIIIME!**_

I got up at 5 in the morning, and EVERYBODY else was up! Even Hidan! It was like, Woah!

"PRESENTS! PRESENTS!" Tobi squealed.

"After breakfast Tobi." I said. Was I the only calm one here? I mean, even Itachi was excited. It was pretty scary. I mean, im excited, sure I am, but im not showing it! Im a good actor, somebody has to keep their cool.

After breakfast, we all ran (literally) to the Family, and sat in a circle around the Christmas Zetsu, who was seriously mad.

"Anna-chan!" Tobi squealed "Open my present first!" He handed me a little present, in…*cue in shudder* PINK wrapping paper. **(To: Whats wrong with Ping Paper Anna-chan? A: I don't like pink. To: Oh. Tobi Sorry! A: Its OK.)**

I carefully unwrapped the gift, it was….

"Ohmigod! Tobi! The newest House of Night book? THANK YOU!" I squeed, glomping him.

Somehow, we all got something we wanted. COOL!

_**Money says, Zetsu told Leader and Ko-chan what we wanted.**_

_Probably_

.~.~.~.~

**A: Ahh, Christmas.**

**GB: I love Christmas!**


	11. Disney Land and Seeing Old Friends

**A: OH MY JASHIN! I am SOOOOO sorry this took so long! I have been preoccupied with other stories, and, yeah. So, sorry.**

**GB: Its OK, Anna**

**A: ^_^ Anyway, i think its time we have a new person do the discalimer, so, Deidara, will you do the honors?**

**Dei: Sure, un. Anna-chan only owns herself in this fic.**

**A: Thank you, darling.**

**Dei: -blush-**

**~!~!~!**

**~Anna P.O.V~**

_Well, we only have a few days left..._

**_Yeah...what are we gonna do?_**

_Good question, T._

"Hey" GB said, walking in the room. "Why the long face?" I sighed

"We only have a few days left!" I pouted. GB chuckled.

"You know, if you wanna stay, you can." He said.

"I know, but, i think I should go back with you when it's time." I said. He nodded in understanding.

**_"I say, we make the best of it! Lets go talk to the Members."_** Teya said. I nodded.

"Yeah! Lets go!" I said, dragging GB out of the room.

**FAMILY ROOM**

I walked into the Family Room, and saw the other Members watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

"Yo" I said, looking sad.

"Whats wrong Anna-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Oh, its _nothing._ I guess i'm just gonna miss everybody, JUUUUUUST a little, when I leave in a few days..." I said.

"YOUR LEAVING?' Hidan screamed. "FUCK YES!" I pouted.

"Well, don't I just feel LOVED." I grumbled. I heard somebody chuckle.

"Oh, don't feel down, how about we all do something fun before you leave?" Kisame suggested.

"NO!" Everybody but me screamed.

"WAIT, like what, Kisa-kun?" I asked.

"Well, i keep seeing commercials for some place called 'Disney Land' I was thinking, if it was OK with everybody, we could go..." He trailed off, feeling the glares many of the others.

"I THINK THATS A GREAT IDEA!" Me and Tobi screamed at the same time

"I think its a good idea" Konan agreed. Thats what made it offical.

"Alright everybody, get ready, we're leaving for Disney Land, NOW!" Leader snapped. Everybody left to go to their rooms, to get ready. Tobi looped his arm through mine, and said,

"Let Tobi skip to your room with you!" I giggled, and we skipped off.

**.~.~.~.~.~**

After i pried Tobi off my arm, i walked into the room i shared with GB. **(For all you perverts, the only thing that happens in there, is our plans for pranks *ggllaarree*) **I saw him sitting in the middle of the floor, taping pictures into a fancy looking scrap book.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked. He looked up.

"Making a scrapbook of all the fun times we had here." He said. I smiled.

"Well, we are about to go to Disney Land, so, i suggest you either finish this, like, quick style, or do it later." I told him. He nodded, and performed handsigns too fast for me to see.

"**QUICK STYLE-NO-JUTSU!**" He shouted, then, everything went into fast forward, GB was finished with the scrapbook, AND ready to leave, in about 30 seconds.

"Nice." I said. "LETS GO!" I ran out of the room. GB laughed, and followed me out.

.~.~.~.~.~

**DISNEY LAND!**

"WOOOOOOOO!" Tobi screamed when we got to Disney Land.

"SHADDAP TOBI, UN!" Deidara yelled.

"Both of you, quiet down, we dont wanna attract too much attention!" Konan growled, shutting them up. I giggled.

"Ok, guys, can i get a pic of everybody, for a scrapbook?" I asked. They guys grumbled, but agreed

"Ok, um, HEY! Excuse me, um, sir?" I called to a silver haired man. He looked over, and i grinned an evil grin

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Will you take our picture, please?" I asked. The man, sighed, but agreed. I gave him my camera, and ran over to the Members, and ordered them to look PROFESSIONAL for the picture.

"There you go, miss" The man said after he took our picture.

"Thanks" I said, taking the camera from him, and quietly added "Kakashi-sensei." He looked over at me, and said

"The boys are looking for you, so keep an eye out." He whispered. I smirked, and nodded.

"Thank you, sir!" I repeated, in a carefree tone.

"No problem." He said, and walked away.

I looked back to the others, who were giving me a wierd look.

"What?" i asked. Itachi glared at me

"WHAT?" I hissed.

"Oh, _nothing._" Itachi said, smirking. I huffed.

"Well, what are you standing around for? Let split up, and have some fun!" I chimed, grabbing Itachi, and running off.

"HEY! WAIT FOR TOBI!" Tobi yelled, running after us.

**~No P.O.V~**

**After Anna, Itachi, and Tobi disappeared, GB grouped up with Konan and Pein, and the whoever was left stuck together.**

**"Hey, GB?" Konan asked. He looked over at her.**

**"Yeah?" He asked.**

**"Are you guys really leaving, like, soon?" She asked. GB nodded grimly.**

**"You can always stay if you want to." Pein told him. GB sighed**

**"Yeah, I know, I might, but, that would leave Anna at home by herself." He said, "Well, she would have out fri-" His statement was cut off by Tobi running over screaming,**

**"GB-SAN! GB-SAN! ITACHI-SAN AND HIS BROTHER ARE FIGHTING!" GB blinked, chuckled darkly, then said**

**"Alright, Tobi. Show us where!" Tobi nodded, and took them back to the fight.**

**~Anna P.O.V~**

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke screamed, charging at Itachi, who dodged, and punched him.

"Itachi!" I heard Konan yell. I looked over, and, sure enough, Konan, GB, Leader, and Tobi came running over.

"Itachi, stop this, now." Leader ordered. Itachi straightened.

"I apologize, Leader-sama." He said, looking at Sasuke, who was getting ready to attack again. I blinked.

"Um, guys..." I said, everybody looked over at me. "We're attracting an unwanted crowd" I told them, Konan looked around.

"Crap. Itachi, Anna, lets go." She said, and started walking away, Itachi, Tobi, and Leader on her heels.

"WE'LL CATCH UP!" I yelled. I saw Konan nod, and they disappeared.

"You guys were great!" I said, hugging Naruto.

"Well, we couldn't stand not hearing from you, so, we kinda knew you would take them here eventually, so, we decided to see if we could find you!" He chirped. I grinned.

"Well, I'm glad you did!" I said. I looked over at Sasuke.

"Yo." He said, straightening.

"Miss me?" I asked. He was quiet for a minute, then sighed.

"A little.." He said. I smiled, and hugged him.

"Missed you to, Sasuke-kun." I said. I felt him, hesitantly, hug me back, which made me smile even bigger.

"We should find the others" GB said. I let Sasuke go, and nodded.

"Yeah." I said. "Later guys, see you soon." I smiled at them, and we left.

**BACK HOME (I'm still calling it home?)**

When we got home, everybody either, went to sleep, or went to finish watching the movie. Me and GB went to put the finishing touches on our scrapbook.

"Aaaaannnddddd...DONE!" GB said, after he wrote the last caption under the last picture of our trip to D.L **(I took many ^_^)** I grinned

"It looks great!" I chirped. GB nodded in agreement.

"We should show the others!" I said. GB thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah!" He said, picking the scrapbook up, andwalking out of the room, with me on his heels.

.~.~.~.~

**A: Next chapter will be for all our memories! It will be a kind of montage of scenes, where we took the pictures! I hope you enjoyed this VERY late chapter.**

**GB: Please review.**

**A: It will make my day a heck of a lot better! I HEART YOU ALL!**


	12. Its finally over!

**A: Yes, i do realize that this i very much, like, a year late, soooooo**

**GB: Instead of doing the Montage of scenes we were gonna do originally, we decided to skip it, and go on to our final chapter.**

**A: I don't own Naruto, just myself.**

It was our last day in the Akatuski, and i was pretty depressed. Me and GB were planning on going back to Konoha, and returning to our old lives

But i don't think i can

_**This is pretty sad**_ Teya sighed. I nodded.

_Yeah. It is. I'm gonna miss everybody..._

**_Me too..._**

_sigh_

"Hey, you Okay in there?" GB asked. I didn't respond. i had become quieter and quieter since our trip to Disney Land, which was about a week ago.

I have just stopped talking altogether

"Hey, everything will be fine once we go back to Konoha, i promise.." GB said, patting my shoulder. "Now come on, put a smile on that face, and lets go talk to Pein." I nodded numbly, and we walked out of the room.

"I understand." Pein said, after GB told him his-er-our decision to leave.

"It would probably be best for everybody if you did..." Konan said quietly. Me and her had become pretty close in the past year, it was really sad knowing i would never see her again, or if i did, we'd be enemies.

GB nodded. I stayed quiet.

"We should go pack our things. Come on Anna." GB said, and dragged me out of the room.

The walk to our room was quiet for a while.

"GB...I don't think i wanna leave.." I whispered. These were the first words i had said in days. GB blinked.

"You could have said something sooner!" He said. I sighed.

"I know..." I said quietly "But i'll go anyway.." GB frowned. We spoke no more for the rest of the day.

**MIDNIGHT**

Everybody had assembled to say their goodbyes to us.

"Bye Anna-chan" Tobi said, squeezing me. Damn i'd miss his killer hugs...

"B-bye.." I whispered, choking back tears.

My last goodbye actually had me crying.

"Goodbye Anna. I suppose i'll miss you." Itachi said, giving me a hesitant, and very stiff, hug.

"Bye..." I said..and thats when tears finally started falling.

"Come on, Anna. Don't let them actually see it" GB said, taking my wrist, and pulling me away from everybody.

**THE GATES OF KONOHA-6AM**

"ANNA!" Naruto screamed, and hugged me tightly.

"Naruto!" I said, faking a big smile, and giggle. "I've missed you man!"

"Aw i missed you too!" He said, laughing.

"Heeeey!" Sakura called, running up, dragging Sasuke behind her.

"Where is GB?" Sasuke asked. I spun around

"He was right there...a few hours ago..." THen a thought hit me...

_What if he left me halfway to go back..._

**_He left us alone!_**

****_..._

"I...I don't know.." I said

"Right here!" GB chirped, scaring the shit outta me

"DONT DO THAT!" I screamed

"Hahaa! My bad!" He said, grinning

"Are you trying to kill me?" I snapped.

"No, of course not! I just wanted to see if i could get some actual life back into those brown eyes of yours!" He said.

I pouted.

"Jerk!" I sighed.

Sasuke chuckled

"Welcome back." He said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Uchiha" I said. then glomped Sakura

"Miss me, Pinky-chan?" I asked, giggling.

"YOu bet, Ginger-chan!" She giggled, hugging me hard.

"Anna!" I looked over

"Oh, Kohara!" I said, and hugged my sister

"I'm so glad your alive!" She whispered. I smiled.

"Yeah..me too"

"You guys HAVE to tell us about it all!" Naruto said

"Plus, i never got that picture of Itachi in a dress" Sasuke grumbled.

GB laughed

"Don't worry, we will!" He said, grinning. I nodded.

"How about we talk over breakfast, hm? My treat!" Kohara said.

"At home, or at the restaurant?" I asked jokingly

"At the restaurant silly! You know i cant cook!" She said, laughing.

**AT LE RESTURANT**

GB told most of the stories, i helped a little, but i was more focused on staring out the window. I swear i keep seeing black cloaks with red clouds...I dunno, maybe i'm going crazy..but...

**_Your not imagining it. I see them too. I just cant tell who it is..._**

****_Me neither..._

"Anna? Hey? You in there?" Naruto asked, snapping his fingers infront of my face

"Huh?" I said smartly. "Oh, sorry, i fazed" I smiled sheepishly

"Its fine" Sasuke said, smirking

There it was again! Out of the corner of my eye, i saw them! Two black cloaks with red clouds!

**_"Please excuse us for a minute!"_** Teya said, and we wiggled out of the booth, and ran out the door.

_Who the hell is watching us?_

**_Whoever it is, i'm gonna kick their asses!_**

****"Hm." I nodded in agreement, and ran faster, towards the trees.

When i was out of sight of the restaurant i called

"Who the hell thinks they are so funny to stalk us home?"

No response

"Damnit i know your there!" I yelled

"Calm yourself, Anna." I would recognize that monotone voice anywhere.

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki dropped from their hiding places.

I gave them my evil glare.

"What do you guys want? You know if you are caught, shit is gonna go down." I growled.

"Yes, we know that. We were told by Leader to make sure you two got home Okay" Itachi said.

"We _were_ gonna leave the minute you guys saw your friends at the Gate, but _Itachi_ wanted to make sure you-Oof!" Kisame was cut off by Itachi's elbow in his gut.

I was speechless.

"The Great Itachi Uchiha was actually..._WORRIED ABOUT ME?"_ i cried

Uchiha Glare!

"No. I just..." He began. I just stared at him.

"...yes i was worried about you" He finally admitted. I smiled, and hugged him

"Aww, look Kisame! the Tinman has a heart!" I giggled at my Wizard Of OZ joke, Kisame joined my laughter, while Itachi just stood there and...

_BLUSHED!_

**_Wtf..._**

_Holy shit_

"I suggest you go, before your friends come looking for you." Itachi said, pushing me off him

I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, Okay." I said

I quietly watched them leave

"You know, you still have the chance to go with them" I spun around to see Sasuke. He looked...sad..

"Why would I do that?" I asked. "I have everything i want in Konoha"

"No you don't..You cant have fun here anymore. I can tell by how bored you looked all the time before you left. and when you came home..there was actual life in your eyes again" He said.

I was quiet

"My sister-"

"She will understand"

"My friends-"

"Will love you no matter where you go"

"..somebody who cares about me, but wont say it"

"...I'll always care about you. Weather i like it or not, Anna. You got under my skin the day you were added as a fourth member to squad 7." He said. then Sasuke did something that he will probably deny doing for the rest of his life.

"He walked over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me all sweet n' stuff

I smiled and kissed him back

He let me go after a few seconds

"Now go. I don't think my Brother will wait on you to decide." He said.

"Okay. Bye Sasuke...i'm sure we'll meet again soon" I said, and kissed him again real super speedy quick, and ran the direction Itachi and Kisame went.

**_This is it!_**

_We're going somewhere we belong._

**_We're going home!_**

**A: No, this is not the last chapter, there will be and epilogue, i promise!**

**GB: You left without me?**

**A: Ehhh, you'll show up eventually xD Oh, and sorry for the sappy romantic stuff. It had to happen eventually!**

**Sasu:...I liked it**

**A: I know you did, Sasuke.**

**Ita:...*glare* Sasuke...**

**Sasu: What? Did i steal the girl you were secretly in love with!**

**Ita: N-No~!**

**A: Oh shit!**

**GB: I'll end this for you. Goodbye everybody!**

**A: Cya in the epilogue!**


	13. Epilouge

**A: THIS is the Epilogue. The End!**

**GB: The end sucks xP**

**A: Ya get used to endings. Especially since this one is a happy ending!**

**GB: Whatever!**

**A: I don't own Naruto!**

_Damn they are FAST!_ I thought, struggling to catch up with Itachi and Kisame.

**_We'll make it...LOOK! The Gate!_** Teya panted. I nodded

_I see it!_ I ran faster.

After another minute of running, i reached the Gate, and slipped out without either or the guards noticing me.

"Now to find the Boys" I whispered to myself.

**_The Akatsuki main Base is in the Rain, right?_** Teya asked

_Yes ma'am._

**_Lemme think...NorthEast? _**

_Yes, i believe so._ I sighed, and began running NorthEast

Then realization kicked in, and i stopped dead in my tracks.

_I have no provisions for a travel like that..._

**_We might run into the guys.._**

_I don't know Teya..._

**_Whatever, lets just go! Its not like we haven't survived without food before!_**

_Yeah Yeah.._

I sighed, and began running again.

**WITH ITACHI AND KISAME**

Itachi and Kisame were already about an hour away from Konoha, heading straight NorthEast back to the Akatsuki main Base, as instructed by Leader.

"You know, there is a very slim chance you'll ever see her again, right?" Kisame said. Itachi didn't respond for a few minutes.

"Yes. I am aware of that." He said finally. Kisame chuckled darkly.

"But you never know, Itachi. From what i have learned about her this year, she likes to show up at the most random of times" Kisame said, chuckling again.

Itachi just sighed.

He knew that, but he wasn't sure if that applied to him ever seeing the damn 16 year old again.

As annoying, and trouble making as she was this past year, she had grown on him. Always ready with a lie when he or somebody else confronted her about the pranks she enjoyed pulling.

"Ow FUCK!" A scarily familiar female voice screamed from about 50 Meters behind them.

Kisame and Itachi looked at each other in confusion, and stealthily snuck back towards the voice to find...

Anna?

Yeah. Thats Anna alright.

"What happened to her?" Kisame asked quietly, chucking

"She tripped by the looks of it." Itachi responded, trying his best not to dart over to her, and make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Damn that hurt" She hissed to herself, not yet aware of the Boy's presence. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, and inspected herself quickly.

'Her knees are bleeding...' Itachi thought

"Just a couple scratches on my knees" She muttered, and stood up.

"Alright!" She said cheerily "Gotta make up for lost time!" Then she seemed to suddenly get gloomy "That is..if i'm even going the right damn direction..." She sighed, and started jogging the direction Itachi and Kisame were going.

"Is it possible..." Itachi wondered allowed when she passed them and washout of sight.

"Could she be heading back to the Akatsuki?" Kisame asked.

"Like Konan would say. There is only one way to find out" Itachi said, and darted after her, Kisame immediately followed.

Anna was one hell of a runner once she got going, Itachi and Kisame had a hard time getting ahold of her, but they finally had her within their sight.

She seemed to feel their presence immediately, because she stopped suddenly, and spun around before they could hide.

"The hell are you-Itachi? Kisame?" She asked. Said men fidgeted nervously.

"We...heard you fall, and were curious of to where yo were headed" Itachi said.

Anna blinked.

Then she laughed. That laughter had always caused the little hairs on the back of Itachi's neck to rise.

"Whats so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing! Its nothing! But, uhm, i was kinda tryinta find you guys" She admitted, blushing slightly.

"Oh really?" Kisame asked, grinning his sharky grin.

"Yep! So, uhm, can i go home with you guys?" She asked.

"What are you, a stray dog?" Itachi grumbled, trying to sound annoyed.

"More like a lost little kitten looking for a home" Anna purred, batting her eyelashes cutely.

'Damn' Itachi thought

"I suppose you may come back to th-" Itachi began to say, but was cut off

"YAY! ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOUUU!" Anna cried, hugging him tightly.

Itachi smirked

"Well i suggest instead of standing here, we get started back to the Base before it gets too dark" Kisame chuckled.

Itachi nodded.

"Lets go, Kitten." Itachi said and began walking. Anna giggled

"Kitten?" She asked walking beside Kisame, and behind Itachi, who looked over his shoulder at her

"You did say you were a lost kitten looking for a home" he said matter-of-factly.

"Looks to me, like our Anna has a nickname" Kisame said.

Anna shrugged and giggled. Then she spotted a nearby Travelers Town and ran ahead of the Boys

"Come on you guys!" She called "It looks like Rain!"

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Kitten" He sighed, and he and Kisame jogged after her.

_Kitten..._

**_I Like It, Anna._**

_Me to Teya. Me too..._

**A: RAWR! ITS OVAA!**

**GB: Why am i sensing a sequel?**

**A: Uhhhh Because i decided midway thru this chapter that there was going to be one?**

**GB:...=.=**

**A: Hehees!**

**Sasu: What will happen in this Sequel?**

**A: Oh, you know, Hopefully more Action, Adventure, **

**GB: A love triangle**

**A: HUUUHHH?**

**GB: You heard me _Kitten_**

**A: Oh, Heeeeelllllll NO. Only Akatsuki Members are allowed to call me Kitten!**

**Sasu: Like me?**

**A:...YOUR NOT IN THE AKATSUKI!**

**Sasu: Not yeeeeet!**

**A: SPOILER! GAG HIM!**

**GB: *Tackles Sasuke***

**A: Well, until the sequel! buh-bye! Oh, and if i feel like it, i might post an extra chapter, with a little sneak preview of the Sequel..that is, if you guys want it! :3**


	14. Sneak Peak

**A: Well, nobody really asked for this buuuttt...**

**Jade: This is a sneak peakers of the sequel!**

**A: Oh, this is Jade! She will be in the sequel! **

**Jade: Wassuuppp! Well, TO THE SNEAK PEAK!**

**A: Yes ma'am!**

**~!~**

"Kiiittteeennn! Ohh Kiiittteeennnn!" Tobi yelled, running down the hallway of the Akatsuki base.

"Where the fuck is that damn cat?" Hidan screamed.

"When i catch that little redhead, i'm gonna kill her" Kakuzu growled

Yep. Anna was at it again, and this time, she was caught in the act.

Hidan kicked Itachi Uchiha's door open

"You seen the fucking cat?" He asked

"No." Itachi sighed. "I have not."

Hidan roared and stalked away.

after a few minutes of silence Itachi sighed.

"What have you done this time, Kitten?" He asked.

Anna crept out from under his bed

"You don't wanna know" She said grinning. "But you'll find out in a few seconds" With that, she disappeared again under his bed.

Three seconds later..

**_BOOM!_**

A large explosion came from Kakuzu and Hidan's room.

"FUCK!"

"Oh hell no! MY MONEY!"

Hidan and Kakuzu screamed in unison, and ran back to their room.

It was destroyed.

Kakuzu's money was burnt to a crisp

Hidan's religious books were as well

They were shocked silent.

Anna's wicked laughter came from behind them

"MUAHAHHAHAH! YOU'LL NEVER STOP MEE!" She screamed, and ran like hell, Hidan and Kakuzu chasing her.

~!~

**A: What you think? Good?**

**Jade: Sounds okay**

**A: Yepyep. OH! and for you that actually care, i am going to be re-writing quite a few of my stories soon. I will be starting with my House of NightxDeath Note crossover!**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey guys, It's me. Anna. The Author of this story, in case you were unaware, which I doubt. ANYWAY, I digress, I am thinking of re-writing this story, different pranks, different character(s), etc. I looked over it and it needs a hell of a lot of work done to it, SO**

_WHAT I NEED FROM YOU IS:_

_**Prank Ideas**_

_**Should I ask GB to re-join my character in causing hell for the Akatsuki**_

_**Should I even re-write this at all?**_

_**Would you read it?**_

_**Are you even reading this right now?**_

**THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW**

**Anyway, shoot me some review on what you think, okay? And if this gets re-done, the sequel will as well (Maybe I'll finally name the sequel too. Hmm..)**

**Tata! Love you all, my dear readers/reviewers!**

***vanishes***


End file.
